Cracked Glass
by Eternal Nexus Warrior
Summary: One-shot. Takes Place between chapters 9 and 10 of my main Hetalia Story Mirrored Darkness. 2p Lithuania is stuck between a battle against both the axis and his broken mind, but what happens once 2p London brings Leonas a chance and decision to fill the cracks in his heart in Toris, who he had to part with 25 years ago? Rated T just in case


**Kind of a little one-shot that explains a bit on Leonas' past after he went back to his world, but before the events of Mirrored Darkness. As you know in my series, Leonas has a lot of emotions within his snapped mind, yet he still keeps a level head. Also takes place after he was tortured by Luciano (Mentioned in the main story) but right before he comes to the other world..**

 **I don't own Hetalia.**

 _When people look at our world, what do they see? A 2p who's insane, like me._

"They cannot hide from me forever. I will find them. And when I do, There will be hell to pay."

Leonas sighed as he watched the screens in front of him flash, unfocused blood orange eyes carefully scanning the channels as he changed them. On occasion his attention would be captured by a report on the news, but other than that his eyes would go back and forth from panel to panel, as though he was trying to focus his mind elsewhere.

Or rather, lack of mind.

"Dammit to hell Luciano! Where the hell did you and the others go?! I was so close to revenge when something happened!" Leonas snarled.

"Looks like you could use some help finding the Axis, Leonas."

Leonas felt his rage fade slightly as he looked over to his side. Standing in front of him was a young woman with black hair, blue eyes watching him silently. her pale skin was a sharp contrast to the black, gothic lolita dress and boots she wore, trimmings of dark pink lace on the ends of it. But the 2p version of Lithuania knew that despite the gentle looks, there was a blade hidden within those shoes the young girl wore.

"What the hell do you want, Lindsey Kirkland? You have no business in being in this war between me and Luciano. So if you have something to say, speak now or forever hold your words." Leonas stated as he turned back to his computer screens.

 _"You must miss Toris a lot, don't you?"_

The telepathically sent question made Leonas stop dead in his tracks, and he found himself looking back at Lindsey. "Why bring up his name, Lindsey? I find it hard to concentrate on the axis in this world when I think of my other half."

"I have a proposal for you." Lindsey stated, lips curled into a smile, "One that will allow you to see Toris once more. His world is connected to your problem."

Blood orange eyes widened as Leonas found himself sitting down in a chair he rarely used, beckoning the London 2p to continue. "Earlier this week, one of the 1ps accidently broke the mirror that acted as a seal, and the axis jumped in. According to Melanie, They already got to their Germany, Italy, and possibly japan without the other 1ps knowing about Kuro, as well as knocked their Romano unconscious." Lindsey explained.

"So they're already moving fast in their world, establishing some strength in Toris' world." Leonas frowned, "Are they all unaware of the danger?"

"Most of them. Lizzie caught Luciano awakening Lutz and sending their world's Germany to the world within the mirror, and let the rest of the magic city 6 in their world know. Apparently their members are the same as ours."

"I see. Does Toris know?"

"He does. Melanie told them of the war between the axis and you, and he told the 6, as well as the Canada, Japan, and Prussia of their world about you and what you did. The way Melanie put it, it sounded as if he missed you being there to comfort him"

Leonas nodded looking back at the screen. "He left a strong impact on you, I know that Leonas. Enough to regret having to part from him, am I right?" Lindsey asked.

A rough chuckle escaped the Lithuanian. "He did leave an impact, but it was nothing compared to other people who had left theirs decades before. Well okay, maybe not as big as Natalie, but you get the point."

Lindsey laughed. "I get what you are saying. Continue on."

Leonas felt himself looking at the scar on his left hand, a jagged, almost lightning bolt shaped slash on war-worn skin. "He has a sense of innocence like Natalie, but he did what no other 1p did, until you teamed up with you other half. He trusted me, placing what little hope was left in my help. I felt..." The 2p paused as he looked at his chest, feeling for a scar left there years ago, "I felt as if I had a chance to redeem myself. A chance to finally do what I failed to do centuries ago."

"And by that, you mean save him from Russia, even if it was their world's. I know the pain and guilt from not being there for Adrianna sat deep in your heart. But by saving Toris, it easied your burden." Lindsey stated.

A nod escaped the Lithuanian. "Taip. I cannot go back to change the past me and Adriannna went through. But I sure as hell couldn't let Toris and Mari go through the same pain." Leonas pointed out.

"But now Luciano and the axis have escaped into their world. And if I know him, chances are, he's gonna go straight for someone who will impact you a lot. With only a few options, who do you think he'd go after first?"

Leonas frowned as he closed his eyes. _Toris..._

"I know you don't want to get Toris involved, but with Luciano in their world, he'll be one of the first to be tortured, once the italian finds out about the bond you two have. He's still fragile Leonas, we both know that. What do you think will happen if Luciano finds all his scars?"

Frustration crossed the 2p of Lithuania's face as he placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling for the scar that Luciano cut across his back. It was almost identical to Toris' scar, only going in the opposite direction. But the pain often lingered on and could be felt, even after it healed up.

"What about Adrianna? I know she's gotten better, but I can't leave her on her own here completely."

"Oliver and Sigurd can help. After all when Oliver went over that first time, Sigurd introduced her to Freyja, and the two bonded really well."

"That is true..."

Lindsey noticed the brief worried look on Leonas' face, and smirked. "Are you that worried about him offering her cupcakes?"

"How did- Forget it. You and your abilities are confusing as is." Leonas groaned, and huffed as the smirk grew.

"But you can't deny that it helped your cause."

Even Leonas couldn't deny that one, and shuddered. The day after Natalie broke, he sought out Lindsey's help. Revenge was always a dish best served cold, and what happened 3 weeks later at a global meeting proved it. Lindney called her ability karma, because it was cause the enemy to feel all the pain that one their victim felt in an illusion. And in that meeting, they watched as Luciano scream hell as 6 months of torture that he caused to Natalie in 5 brief minutes. And that was the first time she had revealed it to everyone

Needless to say, no one crossed her friends unless they wanted to feel the phantom pain.

"It... did. But Lindsey, regardless of that I can't bring myself drag Toris into this fight." Leonas stated, his hands twitching, "I..."

"What is it? Why won't you let yourself get close to him like you did before?"

An unsteady breath of air went back and forth within Leonas, and Lindsey finally noticed the emotions in his eyes. And for once, she saw something that she never thought she would see again.

Fear

Blood Orange orbs, conflicted in pain, madness, and anger. Leonas wanted revenge on Luciano and Kuro, Lindsey knew that was certain. He wanted it so badly the urge to just destroy them was so great. But at the same time, a constant stream of sadness and yearning hid within, the fear swirling around it. It was rare for Leonas to show emotion, except to those close or deamed worthy enough. But even then it was only one emotion.

The presense of fear in his eye meant he truly felt that way

"I want to Lindsey. I want to see him again. But I don't want him to see the monster I've become. This snapped, insane side of me that comes out whenever Luciano is mere feet from me, taunting me from within a place I thought was safe. He's not as resistant to the pain and mind games they play. Toris... I can't allow him to go through that." Leonas whispered, and Lindsey could hear the slow stutter that she had hear for two of the last four years. And it was then she realized, to a point, that the Lithuanian was still broken. Shattered.

A mirror full of cracked glass.

She remembered that day five years ago, finding out at the world meeting from Luciano that he had broken and caused Leonas to snap, horrifying those of the storm allience. She remembered racing to his house and finding Leonas in a catatonic, shattered state of hurt, those torture wounds leaking blood in a steady stream. And she remembered seeing the complete storm of emotions that filled his eyes, and how fear and insanity had been the dominant emotions in those glazed over orbs.

Breaking though torture felt like being a prisoner in one's body. You had no control over what you did, and when you got away, you we're confused, unsure of what to do, an d you didn't know what exactly could bring a person out of that state and back to those who care about him or her. For over a year she had kept going back to his place, telling Adrianna and Natalie of his states of mind. For over a year she had comforted Leonas, his form never moving and words never escaping his lips. And in that year, she had discover a lot of reasons to respect, to bond, and to ally with the broken nation.

It was in the way his eyes lit up and returned to life after being comforted by Adriana and Natalie. How he responded in the past after the two had broke before him. He had finally broke into insanity and came back. Leonas had discovered how it felt the way his sister had. And the little girl had finally been able to comfort her brother who was in a fair worse state than she was at that moment, the roles reversed from over 100 years ago. Even before that, Lindsey had respected him. He cared for the sanity and well being of his friends as much as she did.

There was no love between the two, Lindsey knew that. His heart belong to Natalie in ways he didn't understand. But in the level of understanding and care, those two had a mutual bond that was bound tightly along the two, and reached out to others in the same way, though to a lesser extent. That's how the storm allience was created, just days after he regained part of his mind.

She knew he was till fighting his inner demons. On occasions, whenever he was asleep when she arrived, she saw those tears. Every once and a while a tell-tale twitch of phantom pain. And on the rarest moments of regression, those anxiety attacks that she was told that Toris suffered. And it was those times when the portal from it's hidden spot would pulse and show him Toris' world, comforting him and letting him know that he was still fighting to stay where he was as a nation, like the many times they had promised each other years ago.

And finally, a thought had crossed her mind.

"You two had been broken into many pieces." Leonas was a little bit surprised when she spoke up again, as the young woman had been quiet for a while, "But at the same time, perhaps the two of you could mend their pain together. You have such a close friendship with him that you're practially blood brothers, which in my opinion isn't far from the truth as both of you represented each other in our own worlds."

"Lindsey-" Leonas watched the representitive of London cut him off.

"You're right about your state, and that you've become undone. But he's been there too, from what you told me. He fear it as much as you do, am I right?

"...Tiap." All at once Leonas seemed to know where this was going. "But Lindsey, it would-"

"Scare him to see you in that state. But he's felt it before. He understands you like you understand him. Leonas... Both of you are dealing with scars that need to heal. But it's easier healing those together than apart. That's why you snapped back into reality so soon after seeing Adrianna and Natalie, am I right?" A choked feeling welled up in Leonas' throat. Lindsey's conclusion had finally reached him, and she could hear the rare stutters and see the tears finally disappear.

She was right, he knew that.

And now, he finally knew what he had to do.

"Lindsey, thank you." Lindsey's eyes widened as Leonas stood up from where he was sitting and looked at the mirror. With the barrier broken, he could see Toris on the other side, deep in a restless slumber. But the moment he touched the glass, the distressed face in the mirror had formed a smile, the trembling ceasing from his form. Leonas could tell, without a doubt, the other had a feeling that even in his sleep he was there on the other side of the mirror.

"I think he knows you're there Leonas." Lindsey pointed out.

"That's fine. I was always at his side when he was hurt. Even after I regained myself, I would keep an eye on him from here." A deep breath escaped Toris in the other world, and Leonas allowed himself a smile. A pure, honest smile that he knew hadn't graced his lips in centuries, every since he meet Natalie and Adrianna.

"Sleep well Toris. I'll be there tomorrow."

 **Leonas is rather broken isn't he? But he's such a good character to write!**


End file.
